seekersfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Silverheart11
Chat I've never had that problem before, so I'm nnot sure how to fix it... Have you tried refreshing the page? All I can think of is that your internet connection may be a bit slow, or you need to restart your computer. Sorry if that wasn't much help. Tell me if you have any more problems, and I'll see if the same thing happens to me. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 12:38, January 9, 2013 (UTC) Chenoa..? Who is Chenoa? If this character is true, can you add to it? If it's a new character from River of Lost Bears, can you add to it? I haven't got it yet because amazon dosen't have it avaible for Kindle at this moment in time... If it's fanfic, please remove it. If not, add to it. Because I don't know if he/she is real or not, so add to it ASAP.☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee!13:11, January 12, 2013, UTC Chenoa is real she comes from river of the lost bears And I need some help with writeng down her info Signature Hi Silver; do you know how to sign a message with your signature? I'm just asking because I noticed that most messages you send me are not signed with the signature tool, and I wondered if you didn't know how to use it, or if it was by choice. In case you want to know, you can sign messages with 4 ~"s. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:04, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Weird. Maybe you changed the coding in your signature box to say "silverheart" with no link to your page... ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 02:46, January 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Chat Sorry about that- I thought chat wasn't working for you again, and then I had to leave. Sorry 'bout that. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 03:43, January 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, so sorry I haven't been on. I don't edit much here anymore because I feel like its too much of a competition with the editing, and I dislike that. And thanks ^~^ [[User:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'Silvahwang']][[User Talk:Silverfang of ThunderClan|'' I Rulez Da Wurld]] 01:08, January 21, 2013 (UTC) RE:Sorry That actually wasn't me who said the thing about spelling issues. Sorrel is the one who made that comment, though I do have to say that sometimes you do make some spelling errors... It's okay, though. If you are ever unsure of how to spell a word, feel free to ask me. ☾Mistey☽My Talk! 23:54, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Same 2 me. Ask me also if you need any help to spell a word. :) --User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 05:10, January 25, 2013 (UTC) Why would I? Why would I ban you for spelling mistakes? C'mon, evryone makes spelling mistakes. I was giving you advice ;) ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! RE: I didn't say anything mean about you! All I said was that you don't fill the requirements necessary for becoming a chat moderator. How can you blame me for your grammatical errors and inability of proper spelling and punctuation? LeopardFeel the flame~ 22:48, January 24, 2013 (UTC) Chat? Wanna chat silver heart? --User:Midnight Snow/Siggie 05:07, January 25, 2013 (UTC) RE: I'm not very sure. I'll have to talk to Mistey about that... ☮♞✞SorrelΩflower☠☯⛄I need Coffee! River of Lost Bears Just in case you forgot, can you tell me how many chapters are in ROLB? [[User:Manulik|'Manulik']][[User Talk:Manulik| '''The Kodiak Bear - ''Warrior and Seeker Forever''']] 15:19, February 18, 2013 (UTC)